Are Things Meant to Be
by Myra Dork
Summary: Complete: Brucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas and now that I think about it a little bit of Naley and Rache&Jake. Told in Brooke’s POV. this is my first fanfic...
1. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

A/N: This is my first story that I've ever post so please comment good or bad or whatever …. And tell me if I should continue…

**Summary: I'm really not good at summaries so hear it goes. Btw Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas.**

Chapter One: Party

I stood there watching him talking to Peyton at his party. I wasn't a stalker or anything, by the way before anyone started to judge. My friend with benefits/ex-boyfriend/the guy I love (not in that particular order) was flirting with Peyton right in front of me. I wonder if I should be jealous and tried to rip her eyes out but I decided against it. So as I stood there waiting, I got bored and decided to go home and have a good cry. I bumped into his best friend, Haley James, on accident as I was leaving.

"Hey, Haley," I said.

"Hello Brooke. Where are you going?" she asked me. I want to tell her to punch a certain girl's face but again I decided against it.

I shrugged and then said, "I'm not feeling to well. Think I might go home right now."

"That sucks, did you tell Lucas you were leaving?" Great! Now I have to run everything by him. This was just like some bad teen soap. Everywhere I go drama seems to follow.

"Yeah I told him," I nodded my head and lied. I was an okay liar. Sometimes people believe what I say and sometimes they don't. Haley usually believed me.

"Ok, do you need a ride home?" Haley asks a lot of questions; usually I don't mind but today was one of those days.

"Umm…no I'll just walk it," I wanted to run. It seem like it would take me hours before Haley would let me leave this party.

"Lucas can take you home," she point out. Again if I didn't choke the other chick I would end up killing poor Haley.

"It's ok, I mean this is his party and I'm ok with walking, really," I said trying not to act annoyed. I was really trying to convince myself than her because if I stayed things would not go well.

"Ok, well I'll see you," We hugged and I walked out of the party. My thoughts were immediately thinking of him. Why would he flirt with her knowing that I don't like her? Why had I even decided on coming? I reached my house and not surprise that no one was home. I went upstairs to and cried.


	2. Avoiding

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

AN: There's probably a few mistakes here and there.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

_Italics_ – phone calls

Chapter 2:

When I awoke the next morning and I didn't feel any better. It was good that it was Sunday, but I did have to work today. I looked at my clock to check the time I had like two hours to get ready. So I got out of bed and started to get ready. I was about to leave then my phone rang. It was Lucas. I wonder why he was calling so early.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"_Hey, Pretty Girl."_

"Anything I can do for you, Lucas," I asked.

"_You can tell me why you left early yesterday without saying goodbye,"_

"Can we talk about this later I have to go to work." To be honest I really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. I had things too do and no time to deal with him.

"_Oh, well I'll just visit you at work then."_

Great he's coming to visit me, just what I wanted, "Oh ok well I'll see you later then,"

"_Bye Pretty Girl."_

"Bye Lucas" I walked to my car and drove too work. I worked at the local mall in Tree Hill at one of the coolest stores (AN: I can't think of store at the moment). I work behind the cash register. There were several people in the store today. My good friend, Rachel (AN: Rachel is nice in this story) was working also.

"Hey Brooke," she said.

"Hey Rachel," I said back.

"Why'd you leave the party so early yesterday?" I knew that she was going to make some comment about that.

"I saw somebody who I wanted to kill and I just went home," I reply truthfully. I couldn't lie to her because she knew when I was lying.

"Oh, what did she do?" she knew who I was referring to.

"I'll tell you later," I answered. After that the day seemed endless and I was thankful when I was going to take my break. My break was only like 20 minutes long and I had nothing to do so I just went back and worked. I went back and saw Lucas in the store. I wasn't exactly surprise that he was there but wasn't exactly happy.

I went behind the cash register again and Lucas must have seen me and he came over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Luke," I said back.

"So Brooke I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight maybe you wanna come over at my place and watch a movie or something," I looked up and saw hope in his eyes or it was lust.

"Sure, I'll see you tonight," I tried to act cool and confident.

"Yeah, bye Pretty Girl," he said and walked out of the store. I want to say no for a moment but I didn't. Rachel kept eyeing me to see what was wrong.


	3. Confrontation

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing

AN: There are probably a few mistakes here and there so if you see one sorry. And this chapter is slightly longer. And I didn't know what to call chapter 2.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

Chapter 3: Confrontation

I want to get out of work quickly. Rachel just kept eying me but said nothing. I guess I would have to explain things later to her. I was finishing up with some person and then Peyton was standing right in front of me, smiling. What did she have to be smiling about was beyond me.

"Hi, Brooke," I could see behind here fake attitude.

"Hi, Peyton," I smiled back. I swear Rachel was about to jump in if I need help.

"So, Brooke I missed you yesterday. I mean you didn't even say goodbye," she smirk. I want to say something that would slap that smirk off her face. And she looked like she bought the whole store.

"Wasn't feeling too well, so I just went home," I replied simply. Her mouth form into and O and smiled.

"Yeah I heard when Haley told Lucas," she said never wiping that stupid grin from her face. I was just finishing up.

"Well that's everything," I said happily, "have a nice day, Peyt." I knew she hated that nickname. And then she walked out of the store and fuming. Rachel through sided glance at me, I shrugged it off.

Peyton was obnoxious and stuck up. She acted like the whole world revolved around her. It didn't help that she was head cheerleader and rich. I wasn't poor or rich I was happy with what I had. Peyton was the worst kind of snob plus she was whore-is. She wants every guy to love her. She was after Lucas right now, I was going to have to fight for him.

I was also part of the cheering leading squad with Rachel and Haley. I realize that it's very difficult with stuck-up prissy Peyton Sawyer as H.C. but what can I say I like being a cheerleader. Haley only joined because I did she didn't want me to face Peyton alone. Rachel wanted to be a cheerleader and has been one since junior high. Peyton was always being difficult with us. Always saying things like 'Oh honey you're doing it wrong' or 'Must I have to do everything myself'.

I continued to work until work was done. I took Rachel home since Lucas house was on the way.

"So what did Sawyer do to piss you off," she asked as soon as we got into that car.

"She was being a whore as per-usual," I said then sighted and spoke again, "she want Lucas."

"Oh, I thought she want Jake?" Jake was on the basketball team. Peyton was done with some of them. Jake was before Lucas and before Jake was Nathan Scott, Lucas half-brother. Then before that was some guy name Pete (AN: Pete Wentz from FOB.)

"She did have Jake now she moving on to Lucas," I wasn't planning on handing over Lucas to Peyton. Even though we weren't going out I still loved him.

"Then go back with Lucas," she reason with me. I need Lucas to be there with me and not blow me off. That was partly the reason we broke up. He would blow me up to be with the basketball team and he was a huge flirt.

"I don't know yet," I wanted to but I didn't trust him.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing," she said as we stopped in front of her house, "well I'll see you later, Brooke"

She got out and I went to Lucas's house. I went to ring the door bell and Karen, Lucas's mom.

"Hello, Brooke," she greeted me.

"Hi, Karen," I had learned along time ago to call her by her first name. She said it made her feel old to be called 'Ms. Roe'.

"Is Luke home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room," I walked to Luke's room. He was lying on his bed throwing a basketball in the air.

"Having fan?" I asked. I must have startled him because the basketball landed in his face. I was laughing so hard.

"Hey, Brooke," he said and got up and walk towards me.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked. I knew but I asked anyways.

He just started at me like I interesting mystical creature, he came closer to me and I started walking backwards until I back into the wall. He was just inch possible centimeter from my face.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"


	4. Not Right

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing

AN: There are probably a few mistakes here and there so if you see one sorry. And this chapter is slightly longer. And I didn't know what to call chapter 2.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

_Italic_ – phone calls

Chapter 4: Not Right

"Umm… I… I … wasn't feeling good," I managed to say. I don't stutter that wasn't the kind of person that I was. I was confident and sure of myself but when I was with Luke, let's just say he brought out my insecurities.

"Oh, is that right?" he didn't believe me. Of course he wouldn't, I wouldn't believe me.

"Yeah and seem pretty busy. So I didn't want to bother you," I said harshly. I didn't mean for it to but it did. Lucas didn't look surprise almost as if he was expecting it. Did he do it on purpose? Was he messing with my mind? If he was, it was working.

"That's not a good excuse, Brooke. I could of given you a ride," he said.

"Well first of all it was your party and it would be rude to leave your guests," I countered.

He leaned into my ear and whisper, "Then where's my gift?"

A chill ran through my spine, I glance up to see his face and his lips crashed into mine. I kissed him back. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and then my arms around his neck. Then I stopped and pulled back. He looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"What were you talking about with Peyton yesterday?" I asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" He asked, I think he was avoiding the question.

"To me it does."

"Peyton was just being Peyton," he shrugged.

"What does that mean?" I demanded. I unwrapped my feet from his waist and planted my feet on the ground and put my hands on my hip.

"I don't think you get so worked up over this. Peyton is just a big flirt she means nothing to me. So we flirted a little it meant nothing," He looked sincere. I smiled and said nothing.

"I suppose I could believe you this once," I said. Just then my cell phone rang I answered it was Rachel.

"Hey, Rach," Lucas back off a little so that I could talk to Rachel.

"_Brooke you have to come to the hospital, right now."_

"Why what's wrong?"

"_It's Haley,"_ I was in full panic mode.

"What happened to Haley?" I demanded.

"_She was in a car accident, and she in a coma. Nathan was around there and he got her out of the car and brought her to the hospital,"_ Rachel was having a difficult time saying it. We were all very close.

"Ok, I'm on my way," I hung on her and then I started to cry. Luke wrapped his arms around me and attempt to calm me down. He pulled me a way a little and looked down at me.

"What's wrong with Haley?" he sounded strange.

"She's in the hospital. Car crash. Rachel. Nathan." I didn't know if my words made any sense.

"Come on Brooke," Lucas led me through the door and informed his mom where we were going. We rushed to the hospital and then we saw Nathan standing out side, probably waiting for us. We got out of Lucas's car and walk, almost ran, towards Nathan. He led us to Haley's room. We past Rachel and she followed us. I went inside by myself without them following me. And I looked at my friend who looked broken. I walk over and sat on a chair that was close by and sat there and cried.


	5. Hospital

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing!!

And asked me questions if you don't understand something. I need to know if I should continue……

AN: There are probably a few mistakes here and there so if you see one sorry. And this chapter is slightly longer.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas and now that I think about it a little bit of Naley and I don't know who Rachel will end with. Told in Brooke's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

Chapter 5: Hospital

It felt like hours before I left the room. Everyone crowd around me at first I said nothing. I mean what could I say, my best friend since forever was lying there in a coma.

"Brooke?" I didn't know whose voice it was and I didn't look up. Looked straight ahead everyone looked

"Where's are her parent?" I asked to no one in particular.

"They're on their second honeymoon," Rachel answered. I forgot about that she told me two weeks ago about that. Crap, I didn't know what to do. Haley was always there she was kind of like my strengthen.  
"Did anyone call them?" I didn't even sounded like myself

"They didn't pick," Nathan now spoke.

"Well I'm staying over-night and I won't go to school tomorrow. It doesn't even matter I wont be able to concentrate," I told them.

"Brooke you don't have to stay over night," Lucas said and went over and hugged me.

"Haley is like family to me I can't abandon her when nobody's here to take care of her. She needs me even if she's not awake," I looked up to see Luke's face to try and get him to understand me. He looked like he did.

"Ok and school?" Luke asked.

"Can you get what I need? I mean you're in almost all of my classes," I pointed out.

"I'll stay with Brooke," Rachel spoke softly, we looked at her, "Haley is like family to me too. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there by her side?"

"So you two plan on staying?" Nate asked.

"Yes," we both answer.

"Ok let me say bye to Haley," Nathan walked pasted us and enter her room. I eyed him. He seemed really concern for Haley safe. Nathan always treated her like just another person and usually referred to as 'Brooke's friend'. I guess it was just the fact that he was in the hospital really freak him out. I didn't linger on that thought too long. Luke kissed the top of my head and then moved in front of me.

"If you need anything, just call me and I'll be right there," he said. I nodded and then kissed my forehead, "Well let me say bye to Haley. I wonder what's taking Nathan so long."

"Ok," he went inside Haley's room.

Rachel walked up to me and said, "She gonna be alright, Brooke. She's strong, she's gonna pull through."

The door open and Lucas and Nathan got out of Haley's room

"Well we're off, we'll come after school," Lucas said and he pecked me on the lips and left.

"Seriously, you two need to get back together," Rachel said as soon we couldn't see them anymore.

"One issues at a time, Rach," I said. We went inside and waited on the couch.


	6. Coversation with Haley

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing!!

And asked me questions if you don't understand something. I need to know if I should continue……

AN: There are probably a few mistakes here and there so if you see one sorry. And this chapter is slightly longer.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas and now that I think about it a little bit of Naley and I don't know who Rachel will end with. Told in Brooke's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

Chapter 6: Conversation with Haley

I stood there at my friend's side; well technically I was sleeping on the couch, all night. I only slept a few hours here and there I mostly kept waking up to see if Haley had woken up. Which she hadn't yet. I looked over and saw that Rachel was still sound a sleep. I got up to check on Haley. She didn't look like she moved at all, she looked peaceful. Her eyes started to open.

"Hey Hales, you scared back there," I said as soon as she was fully up. I was overly excited that she had woken up.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up. She looked around at her surrounding. For a moment there I thought she lost her memory.

"In the hospital, do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Bits and parts of it the end I don't," she answered truthfully. I sighed in relief.

"Well I can tell you that you are very lucky to be alive. And it was very lucky that Nathan saved you," I added. Haley had a thing for Nathan since 7th grade but when he hooked up with Peyton she decide that she wasn't up to his standard.

"Nathan Scott?" she looked like I had just lost it.

"Yeah, Nathan Scott. How many Nathans do you know?" I gave a look to see if she was serious and she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah he was really worried about you, it took him forever to get him to say goodbye to you," I know I shouldn't encourage her feelings but it was the truth, Lucas had to drag Nathan out of there.

"Great it takes a car accident to get him to notice me," she said bitterly. I want to say something that would make her feel better but I had nothing. I turned my back and faced Rachel. She was stated to get up.

"Good morning, Rach," I said.

She yawned and said, "Yeah you two. So how's Haley doing?"

'Why don't you ask her yourself," I step aside to let Rachel see Haley. Rachel got off the couch and rushed to Haley side. I turned backed to see Haley.

"Oh my god do you know what you put us through we were worried about you the either night," she spoke so fast I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Thanks for your concern, Rachel," Haley joked.

"Did Brooke tell that Nathan saved you?" she asked.

"Yeah she mentioned it. How did he save me?" she tried to act cool like it didn't affect her that Nathan saved her. In reality she was trilled.

"He put you out of the car before it exploded and then he took you to the hospital and then he called me. And I called Brooke and she came with Lucas," Rachel finished explaining it.

"Brooke," she said. Not this speech again.

"Yeah, Tutor Girl," I tried to humor the situation.

"I'll go get coffee," Rachel knew what was coming. I gave her a pleading side glance and beg her to stay. And she just left.

"Brooke I don't want to see you get hurt," she had begun.

"And I'm not gonna," I answered back.

"I know you hate when Lucas flirts with girls. And that's the real reason you left Saturday. Cuz he was flirting with Peyton," she knew. Haley always knows. I gotta give her more credit and I usually do.

"I know what I am doing Haley," I said.

"That's the problem is that you don't. I know that you love Luke I know it because I can see it in you're eyes," I hated when she stated the obvious. I tried to say something but nothing came to mind.

"But you're hurting yourself. So either go back with him, tell him how you feel or move on Brooke it's hard to see you like this." A single tear had fallen from my eyes and then more came.

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry," she said as I started to cry.

"No, don't be, you're right. I just don't trust him," I wiped my tears before more came.

"Brooke you know what you're gonna do?" I want to say yes but again I couldn't say it.


	7. Lucas

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing!!

And asked me questions if you don't understand something.

**Summary: Brooke and Lucas keep trying to be together but things keep getting in there way. It will be a Brucas and now that I think about it a little bit of Naley and I don't know who Rachel will end with. Told in Brooke's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

_Italic – not phone calls in this chapter_

Chapter 7: Lucas

After a few minutes of silence. Haley spoke again, "Brooke?"

I was still in a daze and didn't answer right, "Yeah?" I was wiping my tears from my face. I still had the depress look on my face.

"Brooke," she asked again, "are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Haley, I just need to go outside and clear my head," I started toward the door trying to figure out where I was planning to go.

"Just be careful," she commented. I turn my head to face her and nodded then left. I was out the door and walking toward the elevator and bumped into Rachel

"Brooke?" Rachel looked confused. I tried not to look to oblivious that I was sad.

"What's wrong?" unfortunately it didn't work.

"I gotta clear my head," I answered and started walking past her.

"Do you need company?" I shook my head and continue to walk.

I kept walking in no particular direction. I didn't realize where I was headed or what time it was. Lucas stuck in my mind as well as Haley's words, _'So either go back with him, tell him how you feel or move on Brooke it's hard to see you like this.' _it wasn't fair to them that I was usually in a slump. I continue to walk until I realize I was right in front of river court. I didn't realize how far I'd walk. I had seen Lucas play Lucas play here too many times.

Then I saw someone there actually two people there. I walked closer and realize it was none other that Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Curiosity got the best of me and I walk towards them. Lucas hadn't even realized I was there. Then that when my world fell apart, they started to kiss. . My jaw dropped and tears fell fast my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Right then I realized I couldn't take him back right now or even later. Peyton Sawyer had won.

They stopped kissing then Lucas turned around and saw me. I was a mess and then I did the only thing I could do, I ran. I ran a far as I could I didn't know where I was headed. And at the moment I didn't care.

"Brooke!!" I heard my name from afar. I didn't stop, I just keep running then I stopped because I couldn't run anymore. I think I was at the park or close by the hospital. I sat on the bench breathing hard and tears rolled down my cheek. Someone stood in front of me. (AN: I want to stop but didn't)

"Brooke?" It was Lucas himself.

"What?" I answer coldly. Right then I didn't love him I hated him.

"Brooke I am so sorry…" He started.

I stood up to face him, then I cut him off before he could finish, "Don't be sorry Lucas you know you want to kiss _that thing,_" I emphasis my disgust, "You like her admit it that's why you were flirting with at your party. You don't care about me…"

This time he cut me off, "Brooke I don't like her she means nothing. She saw that I was feeling bad and we cut school and went to river court. She kissed me."

"It doesn't matter who kissed who. You kissed her back." I turned my back and started walking away. Luke caught my hand.

"Luke let go." I warned him.

"No, Brooke," he turned me around so I could face him, "Listen I do care about you. I don't want to lose you."

"Too late," I responded I put my arm from his grip, and yelled at him, "YOU ARE SO STUPID. YOU ARE NEVER GRATEFUL I AM RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU. I LOVE YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. I'M DONE LUCAS SCOTT." I walked away. I was in pain. I didn't know anything anymore I walked toward the hospital. And Saw someone there.

**I wasn't too happy about chapter 6 ****or this chapter. There is a lot of drama. Well hopefully you read and review**


	8. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

Hope you like the last two chapters because it was originally different than what I thought to put……

Continue to read and reviews I like to thank anyone who has been reading this story:

**BrookeandLucas, ****BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, ****B.P.Davis, ****Potato92, ****brucasbrathanbaleybrachel,**

**Born.To.Die, ****bornagainbrucasfan, ****PeterClaire, ****toddntan, ****ZakiaR, ****DCOTHfan80, ****PreppyTigger23**

**clanaforeva, ****dolcegrazia, ****harroc83, ****jessd4491, ****kelz3192, ****othfan22, ****wildb3rry, ****BroodysGirl3**.

Did I miss any one??? Hmm… anywho….. I must continue the story……

Chapter 8: Problems

It was Nathan. What in the world was Nathan doing here so early? I mean it wasn't early but he wasn't supposed to be here yet. He looked confuse and scared to go inside the hospital. Throughout my rambling I that was in my head I thought of Lucas and my outburst.

"Nathan," I called out. He turned around to face me; he was a little surprise to see. I know I should have been up in Haley's room instead of outside. I felt lousy for putting my own feelings ahead of her.

"Hey, Brooke what are you doing out here? Are you supposed to be up with Haley?" Great now I feel even worst than before. I felt my face drop.

"I needed to get fresh air, I went for a walk," and saw Peyton and Lucas kiss, I didn't say that. I was replaying that clip in my head over and over. I must have looked worst because Nathan looked worried.

"Is something wrong? He asked. I wanted to tell him. Nathan wasn't a bad guy sure he acted like a jerk sometimes but he was good. I couldn't tell him that Lucas was the person to cause the pain inside.

"No…," I stuttered, "no everything fine Haley woke up and she better."

"No I meant with you. You look like something bad happen," I wonder how some people cover up their pain and bottle everything up. I could use that right now.

"I'm fine," I didn't look at him. I want to go home and cry but that wouldn't solve anything I had shed to many tears for Lucas Scott, and mostly wonder what I had done wrong.

"What happen? It looks like you been crying," Nathan not the brightest person but at least he looked like he care.

"Really it's nothing," I whispered. I don't know it happen but right then in there I burst out into tears. My emotions were all over the place I was mad, depressed, and a wreck. Nathan came and hugged me.

"What happened?" he said gently.

"He… kissed… Peyton… he… doesn't…. love… me," I said all that through my sobs. Nathan hugged me like I was his sister. Nathan didn't tell me to stop crying and I didn't. I stopped crying pulled away from Nathan.

"I sorry," I said, wiping away the tears.

"For what?"

"Me crying, that was probably the last thing you needed was to hear my emotional train wreck," I ramble. I was still up for another good cry but force myself not to do it.

"It's ok that's what friends do," he smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends," I couldn't smile I tried but I couldn't.

"Yeah, me too," we sat there silently. I was still curious as to why he was here.

"Nathan, can I ask you why you're here?" I didn't mean for it to come out that way. He didn't look offended.

"I couldn't concentrate, so I decide to visit Haley and see how she doing," I made I face I want to asked more questions.

"Nate, do you like Haley?" I asked. Honestly it would be wonderful if he did.

He didn't answer right away, "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity" I replied simply.

"I've like her since we were little. She always was so beautiful and smart, but I was a jock and I was a jerk and tried not to care about her too much," I put my hands on his on his hand.

"Nathan, you got to tell her how you feel," I was encouraging this relationship I wanted Haley to be happy with someone who felt the same way.

"And if she doesn't want me back?" he looked worried.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

"No," I was feeling a whole lot better about my best friend, well at least one of them. Rachel is gonna get mad at me for the whole Lucas/Peyton mess.

"So then tell her," I put a weak smile.

"Nathan?" Someone called from behind us…..

**And that's the end of this chapter….. I like this chap….REVIEW…..**


	9. Double Trouble

Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…

Chapter 9: Double Trouble

I let go of Nathan hands and turn around to face…. Lucas. I want to say I was surprise but I wasn't I didn't want to see Lucas right now or ever. I was angry at him.

"Brooke?" he looked at me and Nathan.

"What's going on?" he demanded I could swear there was a hint of jealously in his voice. We didn't answer right away.

"Nothing, I just saw Brooke and we started to talk and that was it," Nathan explained.

"It looked like you were doing a lot more than talking," he snapped.

My eyes widen I decided to say something, "Go to hell. You don't get to act jealous. First you kiss Peyton and now you ask like you own me?" I'm pretty sure Nathan didn't want to be there for our fight and then I added, "Haley will be happy to see you. You can go up if you want."

He wasn't sure if he should have left me alone with Luke but what choice did he have. So he nodded his head and left.

"So now you're after Nathan?" he asked still fuming.

"You don't get to ask any questions. I told you already were through ok, got it? Or do you need me to refresh your memory," I probably should have left with Nathan but I needed to officially ended it with Lucas.

"You might have to," he joked trying to light the situation.

"You really don't get, do you?" He walked forward and I stood my ground.

"She means nothing, Brooke. I told you she nothing to me. What do I have to do to prove to you that she nothing and you're everything to me," he plead. But right then and there I knew if I just gave him a chance, things would go back to the way things were. My heart couldn't take that much pain and I didn't want to.

"You just don't get it Lucas this isn't about you. I have cried so much for you and told you my true feeling. And you don't care about who gets hurt along the way just as long as Mr. Lucas Scott gets what he wants everything is ok. Well it's not."

"Brooke…" he started.

"Don't. Nothing you can do or say will make me change my mind," I turned my back and started to walk away. And Lucas caught my wrist.

"Let go," I said quietly.

"No."

I turned to face him, "Lucas let go."

"Brooke, if I let go that means we're really over and I don't think I can handle that. Please don't let me go," I was inches from my lips with his free hand he stroke my cheek.

"I …I..," I stuttered. Then his lips crash into mine. His tongues slip through my lips and we were battle to conqueror. I was running out of breathe but we didn't stop. Until I realize this was wrong and I pulled back…..

"No."

AN: I though this chapter was kind of short compare to the previous chapters. Well I hope you like it and REVIEW, please.

Thanks to:

**BrookeandLucas, BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, ****jackie liu****B.P.Davis, Potato92, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Born.To.Die, bornagainbrucasfan, PeterClaire, toddntan, ZakiaR, DCOTHfan80, PreppyTigger23, clanaforeva, dolcegrazia, harroc83, jessd4491, kelz3192, othfan22, wildb3rry, BroodysGirl3**, **IamCaroline****brucasfan05****naley4ever323**


	10. Conversation

**Thanks for the people who have been reading!!!! And keep reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or even the characters…**

Chapter 10: Realizing

I shook my head. And pulled away

"I can't," I walked inside the hospital. I could Lucas calling my name but I didn't turn back I just continued to walk to the elevator and then to Haley room. Rachel was outside Haley's room. She looked up and saw my expression

"Brooke, are you ok?" she walk to my side

"No," I answered simply there were no words to say how I was feeling.

"Nathan came up here and said your were arguing with Lucas," Rachel commented quietly.

"It's over, Rachel," I started to cry and she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"What did he do?" she asked calmly

"He …kissed …Peyton," I sobbed on her shoulder, "I …told …him ….I …loved ….him ….and …it ….was ….over."

She didn't say anything she let me cry. Then she tense up a bit like she was angry. I heard someone coming towards us but I didn't look up. Then curiosity got the best of me and saw that it was Nathan.

"What did my brother do?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I wiped my tears. I didn't want to talk about him anymore Rachel and Nathan must have notice.

"So how did it go with Haley?" I asked trying to change the subject. I must have looked like hell already.

He sighted, "Better than I hoped for."

"Wait you two planned this?" Rachel asked confused.

"No I just saw Brooke outside and we talked about Haley and that was it," explained for the second time today.

"Oh? Wait you like Haley?" She sounded very shock.

"Yeah I do," Nathan answered truthful.

"So, why are you always such a jerk to her?"

"Rachel!" I exclaimed. Nathan just admitted his feeling for her and now she was being rude."

"She's right Brooke," he said, "I was a jerk. And Haley didn't deserve that and I wish a thousand times I didn't treat her that way."

I want to say that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard and wish Lucas would realize his mistake. As soon as I was about to say something Rachel beat me to it.

"Wow, that sounds," she started, "very corny."

I gave a weak smile. Rachel was into that corniness of romance even though she was rooting for Lucas and me. Rachel has never felt like about anyone. She did have her eyes on Mr. Jake Jagielski who use to go out with Peyton. Just thinking of Peyton made me sick to my stomach.

"Brooke?" Rachel called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You wanna go home?" she asked.

I nodded, "Let me say bye to Haley."

"She probably asleep," Nathan commented. They looked worried about me and Haley. I shrugged and went to go check on Haley. She was fast asleep I said good bye and walked over to Rachel and Nathan.

"Ok let's go Rachel," I said and added, "bye Nathan see you at school, and thanks."

He looked like he want to say something but didn't he waved bye and when we got in the elevator Rachel open her mouth.

"I'm going to kill him," I never seen her so angry. I want ed ask her what's wrong but I already knew.

"He goes near you I'll kill him," she continued. We got out and walked out of the hospital and saw Lucas.

**Hope you like it I was gonna put more but I decided against it…. Idk y I just did. Well REVIEW!!!!!**

**I was really happy about the last chapter cuz that was the most reviews I gotten ….. **

**BrookeandLucas, BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, ****jackie liu****B.P.Davis, Potato92, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Born.To.Die, bornagainbrucasfan, PeterClaire, toddntan, ZakiaR, DCOTHfan80, PreppyTigger23, clanaforeva, dolcegrazia, harroc83, jessd4491, kelz3192, othfan22, wildb3rry, BroodysGirl3****IamCaroline****brucasfan05****naley4ever323**


	11. Grow Up

**Hello again sorry I haven't ud I have been busy with school and filling college application and stupid classes. Anywho READ & REVIEW. **

**Idk if this chapter is any good but review anyways makes me feel better :)**** lol. it's kind of short ...**

**Btw I do not own one tree hill**

Chapter 11: Grow Up!

Crap! What the hell was he still doing here? Before I could even walk toward him Rachel walked in front of me. What was she gonna do? What's he gonna do? Thousands of questions run in my mind I couldn't think straight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel snapped at Lucas. Lucas looked up from the ground.

"I need to talk to Brooke," he said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"How dare you show your face after you kissed that slut? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Rachel yelled. Rachel didn't seem like an angry person but she can be.

"Like I said to Brooke it didn't mean anything!" he yelled back.

"Yeah well you still did it," she counted.

"Look can I just have five minutes, that's all I'm asking," Lucas pleaded.

"No, you had enough time," she said harshly, "in fact you had all the time in the world. She was right there, you selfish pig. Go back to Peyton she deserves you, Brooke deserves someone who appreciate her."

We started to walk away. I force myself not to look back. I couldn't. I turned to see hurt Lucas glancing at me. I walked faster. I walked in Rachel's car and drove home.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Lucas had not mention two words to me. I felt sad and depressed. I tried not to let it show. Trying to put on a brave face was hard. I tried focusing on my studies and work. I quit being a cheerleader. The hardest day was when I heard a rumor about Lucas and Peyton.

Haley got out of the hospital after three days she had to wear a cast on her right hand for six weeks (AN: does anyone know long you wear a cast on your arm). She couldn't cheer anymore so she quit. She started dating Nathan a day after she got out. At first people were shocked and couldn't understand why Nathan had gone out with Haley. Some said it was out of pity because she was just in the hospital.

Rachel was like a body guard, it made me laugh. She continued to be cheerleader and go about her life. Sometimes I wish I was like Rachel carefree. She also hung around Jake a lot recently. I was happy was that both Haley and Rachel had manage to find happiness.

* * *

As I wander the hallways before class I spotted Lucas with Peyton. They weren't doing anything they were just taking. And I still felt jealous I turned and walk the other way then I bumped into someone…….

**Who will it be???? **

**Hope you like it I was gonna put more but I decided against it…. Idk y I just did. Well REVIEW!!!!! **

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, ****BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, ****jackie liu, ****B.P.Davis, ****Potato92, ****brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, ****Born.To.Die, ****bornagainbrucasfan, ****PeterClaire, ****toddntan, ****XxBrucas4everXx, ****naley4ever323, ****XxXLilaXxX, ****ZakiaR, ****DCOTHfan80, ****PreppyTigger23, ****clanaforeva, ****dolcegrazia, ****harroc83, ****jessd4491, ****kelz3192, ****othfan22, ****wildb3rry, ****BroodysGirl3, ****IamCaroline, ****brucasfan05**

**Anyone else that I missed???? if I did just point it out**


	12. Chase

**Hello here's another update. Anywho READ & REVIEW. **

**Idk if this chapter is any good but review anyways makes me feel better ******** lol.**

**Btw I do not own one tree hill**

Chapter 12: Chase

"Oh sorry," I bumped into a gorgeous tall, brown hair, eye guy. I mean he's was the opposite of Lucas, physically.

"That's ok. I'm Chase," he stuck out his right hand and I shook his hand. Then let go.

"Brooke," I answered, "So Chase you new here?"

"Yeah I just transfer from California," he said.

"Well, welcome to Tree Hill," he seem like a nice enough guy.

"Thanks," he had a great smile then Lucas Pop into my head. I shook my head and Chase spoke again, "hey can you help me get around I keep getting lost."

I nodded, "Ok." I helped him out he was pretty cool and really funny maybe he could help me out of my stump or to keep my mind of Lucas.

We got to lunch and Rachel, Haley, Nathan, and Jake were there. We were having a good time until Lucas walked over. I tried my hardest to ignore him. Rachel shot him a dirty look.

"Hey man," he was trying to get Chase attention.

"Hey," Chase said back.

"Lucas Scott," Lucas introduced himself like everyone care. Hell the only person who didn't know who he was is Chase.

"Chase Adams."

"You like basketball?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and picked on whatever I had on my tray.

He shrugged and answered, "Its ok."

"You should try out," he suggested. Just go away. I let my mind wander and started looking around.

"Yeah, I'll think about it.," he answered. Was basketball the only thing in his thick skull?

"Hey Brooke," this was the first time he spoke to me in two weeks. I was about to said something but Rachel answered before I could respond, "Lucas I believe you girlfriend is calling you." We all saw Peyton coming. Could this day get any worse? apparently it did.

"Lucas what are you doing over here?" She was flirting with Lucas. Wasn't she satisfied that she won? That Lucas was with her now and that she had to rub it in my face.

"Looking for a recruit," he answered. And he put his arm around her waist. I looked down I wasn't ready to see them together.

"Oh," she nodded, "hi Brooke." I nodded.

"You know the squad is really out of it since you and Haley quit," she smiled. I saw passed her fake attitude.

"Sorry to hear that," I said. I didn't care about her or the squad. She could go to hell for all I care.

"We manage without you."

"Good to hear," I was about to snapped. I wanted her to get hit by a bus and live (AN: it's a joke my friends made to someone we don't like)

Then she looked at Chase, "And who are you?"

"Chase Adams."

"Welcome to tree hill, I'm Peyton Sawyer," she smiled brightly. I think was she was interested in Chase, she barely meet him.

"Thanks."

"Well me and Lucas have to get going talk to you later," they walked away. I felt relief and angrier.

"God, she such a bitch," Rachel said as soon as Lucas and Peyton left.

"I get the feeling that no one likes her," Chase commented.

"No," we answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Long story short she's a rich snob who's a big whore," I said bitterly. Everyone had they're reason not to like her. He seemed to understand and didn't say anything.

"And right now she has my half brother," Nathan added.

"Lucas is your half brother?" Chase looked at him curiously.

"Yeah but that's another story for another time," Nathan didn't like to dwell too much on that past.

"Oh so does Peyton get a lot of guys?" Chase asked.

"Yeah she been around a lot," Haley said. Haley gave me one of those sympathetic look, I knew she meant well but I didn't want her sympathy.

"Hopefully you're not her next target," Jake commented. We all turn to look at Jake, "What?" he asked.

"Don't worry she's not my type, I really don't go for blondes," he smiled at me. I smiled weakly. I wanted to get to Chase but something or _someone_ was something me.

**So what happens nxt………. well R&R and then I'll ud ****…….. hope you like the chapter……**

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, ****BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, ****jackie liu, ****coolcatcola, ****B.P.Davis, ****Potato92, ****brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, ****Born.To.Die, ****bornagainbrucasfan, ****PeterClaire, ****toddntan, ****XxBrucas4everXx, ****naley4ever323, ****XxXLilaXxX, ****ZakiaR, ****DCOTHfan80, ****PreppyTigger23, ****clanaforeva, ****dolcegrazia, ****harroc83, ****jessd4491, ****kelz3192, ****othfan22, ****wildb3rry, ****BroodysGirl3, ****IamCaroline, ****brucasfan05**

**Anyone else that I missed???? If I did just point it out**


	13. Jealously

**Hello here's another update. Anywho READ & REVIEW. **

**Btw I do not own one tree hill**

Chapter 13: Jealously

A week had gone by since Chase had gotten to Tree Hill. He was funny and charming, everyone like him. He did go and try out for the basketball team and according to Rachel, he pretty good. Rachel and Haley were trying to get Chase and me together. The problem with that is I only saw Chase as a friend. Don't get me wrong he was gorgeous but deserves someone who like him back _that way _and let's face it I didn't. I know he just got here maybe I'll develop some feeling for the guy but I didn't want another guy to hurt me. Plus I couldn't see us together, a couple I mean. And I don't I'll ever get over Lucas. He meant everything to me and I meant nothing to him.

Thank god it was Friday, as the final bell rang I got my things from my locker and walked to my car then I herd my name.

"Hey, Brooke," I turn around and faced Chase.

"Yeah Chase," I said.

"I was wonder what you were doing later." Crap double crap. I couldn't use the 'I have work' excuse because I had today and tomorrow off. Darn now what?

"Nothing, why?" I know why but I had to shall how can I tell him I only see him as a friend? Maybe Rachel and Haley put him up to this maybe it was Jake or Nathan.

"Oh well there's a party later on, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" he looked hopeful. How could I say no to him? One date, that's it. Hopefully this won't bit me in the ass, hello karma.

"Yeah that'll be great," I nodded. I gave him my address and drove home to change. (I wouldn't describe it well so here's how she looks like) (http://l. I must admit I looked good. The door bell rang as soon as I was done. Chase had a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt (there's an actual picture).

We got to the party and people were already dancing or getting drunk. We spotted Haley and the rest of them and rest of them. We were having a good time laughing and drinking. Chase and I dance for a while. Then everyone else joined in. I was getting kind of tired. So I went to get something to drink, then I bump into someone. It was Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," he was buzzing.

"Lucas," I said simply, then started to walk away. Lucas grabbed me by my forearm and dragged me to an empty room.

"What?" I snapped.

"So what are you doing here with Chase?" he asked calmly. He looked mad as hell.

I scoffed, "Yeah because you care so much."

"Maybe I do care," he said softly. I couldn't fall for it, although I admit it was nice to know there was something there.

"Look this isn't really any of your business," I started to walk out towards the door then Lucas put his huge hand so we wouldn't get out.

"I really think it is my business," I rolled my eyes and faced him

"Oh, really? Why is that?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't want to see you with another guy?" he snapped.

"Well you're with Peyton," I countered.

"I don't even like her I was trying to make you jealous," he bark

"Oh sure play the jealously card," I didn't believe him I didn't want to.

"You know what?" his face and his lips crashed into mine……

**So what happens nxt………. well R&R and then I'll ud ********…….. Hope you like the chapter…… Brucas action makes me happy ******

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, **

**BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, **

**coolcatcola**

**B.P.Davis, **

**Potato92, **

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, **

**Born.To.Die, **

**bornagainbrucasfan, **

**PeterClaire, **

**toddntan, **

**XxBrucas4everXx**

**naley4ever323**

**XxXLilaXxX**

**ZakiaR, **

**DCOTHfan80, **

**PreppyTigger23, **

**clanaforeva, **

**dolcegrazia, **

**harroc83, **

**jessd4491, **

**kelz3192, **

**othfan22, **

**wildb3rry, **

**BroodysGirl3**

**IamCaroline**

**brucasfan05**

**Anyone else that I missed???? If I did just point it out**


	14. Fight

**Hello here's another update. Anywho READ & REVIEW. **

**Btw I do not own one tree hill**

Chapter 14: Fight

For the first couple of seconds I didn't know how to respond. It was all happen so quickly I didn't have time to think. We stopped and Lucas rested his forehead on mine. We were both struggling for air.

"Brooke, I can't lose you," he said softly. I hadn't said anything. "I'll do anything you want. Just let me prove to you that I'm the guy for you," he continued. (AN: I had to put that line). My lips were glued together making it impossible for me to say anything.

"Say something please," he begged.

"What do you want me to say?" I looked at the floor. I mean what could I say? I was confused and I still didn't know if I should believe him. What about Chase? Poor guy still thought he had a chance with me. And Rachel and Haley would be angry with me. I didn't know if I was doing it for them or myself.

"Just say you love me," he said. I looked at him

"Lucas I can't," I said it very softly. He pulled back.

"Why the hell not? I love you Brooke if you want I'll break up with Peyton right in front of everyone," he almost shouted. He said he loved me but was he only saying it because I wasn't with him.

"Because Lucas I can't trust you. One minute you're the sweetest guy then you're a jerk," I said honestly. I wasn't holding back. It felt like the day I found him and Peyton kissing, that made me want to puke.

"Brooke please let me show that you're everything to me," he was begging again.

"I just don't know, Lucas. Maybe we had our chance and it wasn't meant to be," I said softly and the walked out of the room quick. The tears came before I could stop them. I wiped them quickly and walked over to Chase and the rest of them.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Chase asked as he put his arm around my neck.

"It's nothing," I tried to look as happy as I could.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Really I'm fine," I assured him. He nodded then he turned around and Lucas was right there.

"Hey _Chase_," he spat his name like it was poison. He was furious. and looked like he wanted to kill Chase.

"Hey Luke," Chase replied.

"So you're here with Brooke?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah I came with Brooke," he looked proud. What the hell, I didn't belong to anyone.

"Did you know that you have no shoot in hell with her? And probably the only reason she going on a date with you is because she feels sorry for you," Lucas sneered. That was truth but he didn't have to say it so harshly. I moved out of Chase embrace and walked in front of Lucas.

"Lucas leave," I warned him.

"Why?" he look like he was having fun. Everyone kind of stop what they were doing and looked at us.

"Because I asked you to," I said nicely.

He smiled and then he slid his hand down my cheek. Then Chase came and Push Lucas back and Lucas stumble a little bit and then tackle Chase. Nathan and Jake tried to get them to stop fight but it was no use. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"What hell were you doing with Lucas?" Oh great, Peyton.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said coldly.

"You know what," Peyton slaps me in the cheek. Thankfully it didn't hurt, so I punched in her nose. She stumbled back and bumped into someone and landed on the floor. I smirked and felt good then remember about Lucas and Chase.

When I turned to look at them, they both looked equally messed up.

Lucas had a bleeding nose, a bruise on the cheek, was crouched over I think his ribs was hurting. Chase had a black eye, a swollen lip, also crouching over. I was so mad at this point that I walked out of the party and headed home. I stop when I heard my name it was………

**EEPP!!!! Who could be will it Lucas, Chase, Haley, Rachel, Nathan, Peyton, Jake……….I can be kind of slow…….well R&R and then I'll ud ****…….. Hope you like the chapter……BTW those who read the last chapter I forgot to check so that's why it looked messed up…….. R&R**

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, ****Brucas True Love****BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, coolcatcola, B.P.Davis, Potato92, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Born.To.Die, bornagainbrucasfan, PeterClaire, toddntan, XxBrucas4everXx, naley4ever323, XxXLilaXxX, ZakiaR, DCOTHfan80, PreppyTigger23, clanaforeva, dolcegrazia, harroc83, jessd4491, kelz3192, othfan22, wildb3rry, BroodysGirl3, IamCaroline, brucasfan05, ****Brooke Davis-Scott****Supergirl2121****etfanalltheway****othfan326**

**Anyone else that I missed???? If I did just point it out**


	15. It

I don't know if I should end it right here….. This _**might**_ be the last chapter…

I OWN NOTHING…… of course

Chapter 15: It's About Time

Lucas. My heart was pounding, I turned to face him.

"What Lucas?" I snapped. He didn't say anything at first he just walked towards me.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he spoke. I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk," he continued. People went outside because everyone was watching us.

"Luke not now," I didn't want people to get involved in our business.

"Brooke, I so sorry about everything, I want everyone to know that," he ignored me and kept talking.

"Lucas," I hissed. It was not uses he turned to face everyone, "People I have something to say, I love Brooke Penelope Davis."

My eyes widen not because I didn't know that he loved me but because he told everyone. Lucas turned around and hugged me.

"Brooke you filthy whore," Lucas let go and we saw Peyton coming.

"What did you just call me?" now I was gonna give her a black eye.

"I called you a filthy whore. You just stole my boyfriend," she yelled at me.

"He was with me before he was with you so technically you stole him away from me. And that would make you the whore," I counted. She was about to punch me then Haley tapped on her shoulder. Peyton turns around and with her good hand punches Peyton in the eye. For the second time that night Peyton stumbles back and lands on the floor. And she didn't get up.

"Don't you ever call Brooke a whore, she a better person that you'll ever be," Haley snapped. Nathan walks behind her. "Peyton I suggest you stay on the floor, just in case you get punched again," Nathan joked.

"Yeah Peyt you look better on the floor," Rachel said smiling. Peyton got up and ran.

"Wonder where's she running to?" Jake asked to no one in particular.

"Who cares?" Rachel hugged Jake.

"Nice arm Haley," I commented and she blushed

"Yeah who have know little Miss Haley James had it in her," Rachel joked. We laughed then I realized I forgot about someone.

"Where's Chase?" I asked. Lucas seemed to have tensed up but didn't say anything.

"I think someone offered to take him home," Nathan answered.

"Poor guy, he really liked you Brooke," Haley said.

"Well she has me," Lucas hugged protectively. They eyed him, even Nathan.

"If you hurt her this time I swear I will kill you," Rachel threatened Lucas.

"I promise I won't hurt and if I do then I give you permission to kill me," I smiled. Haley, Nathan, Rachel, and Jake went back to the party while Lucas walked me home.

"I'm so glad I went to this party," Lucas said and kissed the top of my head.

"Me too."

We stayed quiet, it wasn't awkward. It was actually really nice. We reached my house and I kissed him good night.

"Good night Pretty Girl," he kissed me again.

"Good night Boyfriend," I peck him on the lips. He walked away and I smiled.

**It seem kind of corny the ending…….Do you like it? Again idk if I should end it here it seems like a good place to end it or ill make a sequel? Or not…. still deciding on…… but if I do I'll make it different POV's not just Brooke's…..**

**R&R………. Hope you like the chapter……**

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, ****Brucas True Love****BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, coolcatcola, B.P.Davis, Potato92, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Born.To.Die, bornagainbrucasfan, PeterClaire, toddntan, XxBrucas4everXx, naley4ever323, XxXLilaXxX, ZakiaR, DCOTHfan80, PreppyTigger23, clanaforeva, dolcegrazia, harroc83, jessd4491, kelz3192, othfan22, wildb3rry, BroodysGirl3, IamCaroline, brucasfan05, ****Brooke Davis-Scott, ****Supergirl2121, ****etfanalltheway, ****othfan326**

**Anyone else that I missed???? If I did just point it out**


	16. The End?

Helloz well this is the end….. or is it? Lol ………Well thanks to all the reviews and alerts and Idk what else to thank for or who to thank…….

I decided to make this multiple POVs …… Lucas…… Haley…… Chase ……… and lastly Brooke (I had to)

Chapter 16: The End?

Lucas's POV

Things with Brooke were going great. Granted she didn't fully trust me but that would change, hopefully. Haley and Rachel didn't trust me which was probably why Brooke barely trusted me. Peyton stop bothering us which was great. Chase. Well Chase still seemed to have the idea that Brooke was interested. It bothered me a lot more than I realized. Nathan and Jake also had their eye on me. At first I was ok with because they treated Brooke like a little sister but then it was just annoying. I was in deep thinking mood then something interrupted my thoughts.

It was Brooke she waked into my room. I sat up.

"Hey Lucas," she looked upset.

"What's wrong, Pretty girl," Whatever it was it look like it was killing her, not literally. I couldn't stand to see her like that. It was funny I never acted like this before.

"Lucas I have some news," she sat down on the bed.

"And?"

"Lucas what I'm about to say might change how you feel about us," she continued. I sat next to her.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas I think I'm pregnant," she started to cry. I didn't know what to say. It was one of those things were nothing you could say would make it better or at least that's what I thought. So I didn't say anything and held her.

"What are we gonna do?" she sobbed.

"We have to make sure you are 100 pregnant, and then we decide on what happens next. Is that ok with you?" She nodded.

Now I can sit there and lie and pretend that I was ok but I wasn't. Who would be ok if they found they were pregnant at 18 and not even graduated from college? I decide to put on a brave face and take care of Brooke no matter what the outcome.

The next day we went to the clinic. It was the scariest feeling of my short existence. We waited and then the results came.

"You are pregnant." Three words that's all it took. This was either going to make our relationship stronger or rip us apart. I really think we could make it. The real question was: Did Brooke? I comforted her as she cried.

"I'm gonna take care of you," I whispered in her ear.

"Really," she looked in my eyes.

"Yes, no matter what happens. I'll be there," she calm down. It's hard to say what happen next. My mom was so mad she kicked me out. She could believe how 'irresponsible I was'. I went to live with Brooke. Which was great because I could look after her and her parents were hardly ever home. Now we had to face everyone.

Haley's POV

The news of Brooke being pregnant shocked but at the same time it didn't. I gave her a long lecture on the importance of condoms and how importance of the child. I was so mad at both of them. And what about school? They only need a couple of months before they graduated.

"Haley, have a little faith in Lucas," Nathan was attempting to calm me down for the past hour. "He is trying; he even got a job and is trying to be responsible."

"What if Lucas decides 'Oh this too much I think I should leave?' then what happens to Brooke? I'll tell you what will happen to Brooke she's in pain again and again. You don't understand now she'll feel pain for not only herself but for another human. Do you think I want Brooke to go through that?" I know I was rambling but I have my concerns.

"Haley if Lucas decides to leave Brooke then we will hunt him down and make him pay for everything he did to Brooke," Nathan promised. It was the only reassurance that I had at the moment.

Chase's POV

How could Lucas do that to her knock her up in high school? Now any chance I had with her is gone. And how could Brooke take him back? One day she'll realize she should have been with me.

"Hello."

"What do you want Peyton?" I knew she didn't like me so I was good.

"Did you hear about Brooke?" she asked simply.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I heard about Brooke, it was all over the school," I said bitterly, "and no offence but I rather not talk about it with you." I started walking away.

"Do you want to get Brooke?" That caught my attention. I turned around and faced her.

"She pregnant with Lucas's child," I pointed the obvious.

"True, but you could show her that Lucas isn't the right father figure," she said cryptically.

"And how am I gonna do that?" I know I shouldn't but I want to prove to Brooke wasn't the 'one' for her.

"Well we could work together," she started. Did I really want to get involved with Peyton Sawyer? She was had an evil way of thinking. If Brooke ever found out she would never talk to me. I rather have Brooke in my life than not at all.

"I think I'll pass on the offer," her eyes widen and I walked away.

Brooke's POV

I graduated high school with a little one on the way. Lucas was really trying; I ended up trusting him entirely. I was gonna have a little boy in a couple of months; the baby was due in October. I was still working when I could my boss was very supportive, kind of like the mother I never had. My parents weren't to please they wanted Lucas and me out by graduation which was find by me.

We meaning, Lucas and me, moved to a nice apartment. It was small and affordable. I loved it. Through it all I was convince Lucas was the one. Sure he was the world's biggest jerk but he changed.

We both decided to go to college even if it was a community college. We decided to make sure the baby grew up in a familiar environment.

It was time. The pain unbearable it felt like they were ripping my insides out (AN: I don't how giving birth feels like but I've been told). Lucas stood by my side and even if I yelled at the top of my lungs he was still there. And after many hours he finally came out.

Keith Nathan Davis-Scott was born….

**Longest chapter I've ever written….. well that's the end…… I really enjoyed writing this story and that people seem to like it…… much love to everyone ……. **

**xoxo Myra (Trory12) **

**R&R……….……**

**Thnks to:**

**BrookeandLucas, Brucas True LoveBRUCASEQUALSLOVE, coolcatcola, B.P.Davis, Potato92, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, Born.To.Die, bornagainbrucasfan, PeterClaire, toddntan, XxBrucas4everXx, naley4ever323, XxXLilaXxX, ZakiaR, DCOTHfan80, PreppyTigger23, clanaforeva, dolcegrazia, harroc83, jessd4491, kelz3192, othfan22, wildb3rry, BroodysGirl3, IamCaroline, brucasfan05, Brooke Davis-Scott, Supergirl2121, etfanalltheway, othfan326**

**Anyone else that I missed???? If I did just point it out**


	17. Not A Chap: Story Ideas

Hi guys! Umm I have good news and bad news…

_**Good news**_ or bad news depending on how you take it:

I have new ideas for story for the following:

_**Twilight:**_

Bella/Edward: **Body and Blood Carvings: **There are certain rules that Edward and his 'family' must live by. But there are always the exceptions.

Alice/Jasper: **His Pet: **This is more on A/J POV on Body** and Blood Carvings. **Believe me it makes more senses if you read it. And plus I always wanted to do A/J story, I don't really know why.

_**Gossip Girl:**_

Chair: **The Other Bass:** What if Misty Bass gave birth to twins. One was given up and the other was raised by Bart. When they finally met things take a weird turn for the Basses.

_**One Tree Hill:**_

Brathan/Brucas: **Ugly Truth**: 22-year-old Brooke Davis has been with Lucas since forever. Although she's never told anyone, Nathan knows. He sees his best friend's bruises and never asks why he just simply understands and holds her. Completely AU

Brulian: **Of All the Men**: AU Brooke's POV. I can't stand Julian, my co-work, he's rude, stubborn, evil, and I'm completely in love with him.

_**Bad news:**_

**Love and War**: The next two chapters are half and half. Meaning one half is Bella or Edward; the other is Kia or Jacob. Its angsty so be warned … hopefully tomorrow no promises

Well that's all the bad news

Oh and **The End?** Is going to be uploaded on Monday's because that's my day off or Friday's just depending on which day I like better.

Myra (CBBLTR trory12)


End file.
